Tried
by alicefrombakugan
Summary: Kendall has gotten tickets to a show to two of Kick's greatest idols. The tickets are very rare, so what lengths will Kick go to get them from her? What does Kendall have in store for the young daredevil? Read to find out. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I do not own Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil.

* * *

><p><strong>Tried.<strong>

* * *

><p>"… and so I'm stuck with these two tickets to see Boom McCondor, and Billy Stumps perform some stupid stunt. Like I care about these kinds of things." Kendall chatted uninterestedly with a pair of girls, who, coincidentally, looked just as uninterested as her. One however, was an unwanted bystander, who looked on to Kendall with a look equivalent to a puppy dog's.<p>

"Kendall! Kendall! Could _I _have them? Please? Please? Please? Please, oh… pretty please…?"

Kendall frowned, not used to having Jacky's undivided attention. This was something Kick handled. Alll the time.

"Whack- I mean, Jacky! Why would I give the tickets to you? My uncle gave them to me as a gift."

"Yeah, but you just said you didn't want them!" Jacky whined into Kendall's face.

"Doesn't mean I wouldn't find a use for them…" Kendall said uncomfortably. Her personal space got a face full of Jacky. Her eyes shifted to the hyperactive girl's face and narrowed. "Do you even _like _Boom McCondor? Or Billy Stumps?" she questioned the girl curiously.

The person obscuring her view took a dreamy stance. "No… but Kick does…"

Kendall growled and shoved the brunette out of her way. "That explains everything…"

Jacky yipped and jumped out of the way of the marching blonde. "Wait! Kendall! What're you going to do with them?"

Kendall sighed, and looked at the girl wearily. Clearly tired, she gestured carelessly. "I don't know… maybe I'll sell them. There were only a couple of these things given out to the regular public."

"Then how did your uncle get them?"

"He has ties. Now, move it, we're late for class."

Jacky scurried out of the way, but not the direction Kendall was heading. She went to the one place she knew _he _would be…

* * *

><p>… Dead Man's Drop.<p>

"Ready, Gunther?" Kick asked, his leg planted firmly on the ground, and the other on his skateboard, Ol' Blue.

"Ready, Kick!" the Viking boy responded confidently. "Gunther, are you sure you had the slingshot hooked up to get maximum speed?" Kick gave his friend an uncertain glance. "Of course, Kick! I calculated the max velocity it'll give when…" he trailed off when noticing the skeptic look on Kick's face. "Oh, okay… I paid some nerd to do it." Kick smiled in encouragement. "That's my Gunther… Now on three, you let me go, okay?"

"Okay, then you jump the ten feet of cactuses I put out…"

"Right! Now, one… two… thr-…"

He was cut short when he heard rugged panting behind him. "Now what?" he turned around in annoyance, only wanting to disappear when seeing his obsessive fan breaking ground fast.

"Oh no…" he mumbled. "Quick! Gunther! Hide me!"

"B-but how….?"

"Never mind! Let's run while we can!"

Both he and Gunther turned on their heels preparing to flee, until a vice-like grip latched onto them.

"Wait!" she cried breathlessly. Kick growled while a glum look set. "Not much we can do otherwise."

"Kick! Kick! I have great news!" the girl cried happily.

Kick sighed. "Jacky, for the last time, I'm not selecting a wedding cake for our future wedding, which is, by the way, never going to happen!

"Not that news! " Jacky said impatiently. "And we _will _get married Kick, don't deny the love…"

The chill of a shiver passed through said boy. "Uh… whatever it is, talk to Gunther!" He pulled the portly kid in front of him. Gunther let out a slight tremble. "Hi…" His lack of 'Kick' made her pay him no interest to him whatsoever.

"I think you'll like this, Kick…"

"I doubt it," he said in a low voice. Unfortunately, though, he figured he couldn't escape this predicament without listening to what the spectacled girl had to say. "Alright, what is it?" Jacky took no notice of his sigh and proceeded to squeal deafeningly.

"Okay!" Kick held up a hand to halt her. "Just what is it?"

"Kendall-…"

"That's it. Not interested." He flipped Ol' Blue up in a blink, and made in a motion to skate away, but Jacky's grip relinquished its hold on him. "Listen. To. Me."

He winced. "Only if you stop doing that." He rubbed the bruised spot tenderly.

"Kendall got two tickets a Billy Stumps and Boom McCondor Daredevil Showdown."

At this, Kick's eyes widened. "Billy Stumps? And Boom McCondor? Together?"

"Yes!"

"We need to get tickets!"

"YES!"

"C'mon Gunther! Empty your pockets! We need money! As much as possible."

"NO!" Kick looked at Jacky incredulously. "What?" he asked. "Kendall has one of the VERY few that were given out. She's the only one we know who has them."

Kick looked like he was living a nightmare. "You're kidding." Jacky shook her head.

"There's no way I'm asking her for them." He said stubbornly.

"Kendall did say she might sell them…" prompted Jacky.

Kick's face brightened, and dulled just as quickly. "No way. I know her. She'll put an insanely large price on them. There's no way I'll be able to afford them. Come on, Gunther. Let's go."

"Well, Kick, I tried to get them for you. I'll try again if you want."

"Thanks Jacky, I'd appreciate it."

Her eyes lit up. A very rare moment it was to have Kick thank her, let alone smile like that. It felt good. Very good, and she longed for more.

"I'll be right on it, and me and you can go to the Showdown together. It'll be awesome. A stunt lover, and a Kick- I mean, another stunt lover, together… al_ooo_ne… Won't that be romantic?"

Kick gave a panicked glance in Gunther's direction, but was met with an unsure stare. "Uh… gotta go!" He jumped on his skateboard and pushed off in the direction of school, tugging Gunther behind him. "I'm late for class!"

"But Kick! Class started thirty minutes ago!"

* * *

><p>In the afternoon, Jacky beckoned to an approaching Kendall. The exasperated girl made her way over slowly over the wave of a crowd.<p>

"What do you want?"

Jacky ignored the anger apparent in Kendall's eyes. _For Kick. For Kick, _she chanted. It was her mantra.

"Kendall, can I please, _please _have those tickets?"

The blonde girl scowled. "Haven't we been over this? No." She turned, but was subjected to Jacky's cobra grip.

"Let me go!" She squirmed, but it was for no use.

"Please give them to me? I'll do anything for them!" Jacky moaned into Kendall's ear.

She got a dry look in return. "You wanna do something for me? Leave me alone."

With a heavy heave, Kendall wrestled herself free from Jacky. The brunette gave up and sighed.

_Looks like it's all up to Kick…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Hi, I'm new to KB fanfiction, but I've had this idea for a while now. I haven't watched too many episodes of KB:SD, so forgive me if I make a few errors. Oh, and I would appreciate it if you could point them out. :) KickKendall has become my newest OTP. Credits to _The Sole Survivor_ for inspiring this. ^^ **

**Don't forget to drop a review! :) Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I do not own Kick Buttowski, or any related characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2.<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry, Kick. I tried and tried and…-"<p>

"Tried. I get it. Doesn't matter anyway. No way Kendall's gonna give the tickets to anyone who'll give them to me."

Gunther standing silently nearby spoke, "I don't get it, Kick. Why don't you ask her yourself-?" Kick opened his mouth to speak. "…NICELY. It won't kill you." Gunther finished sharply. Kick gave Gunther a look not often seen on the young daredevil's face. "You don't know that…" he said in a low voice.

Gunter face-palmed in exasperation. Meanwhile, an occupied Jacky jumped in. "Eureka!" she cried, grabbing the attention of a depressed Kick. "You said Kendall won't give or sell the tickets to me because of _you_, right?' she said excitedly. Kick nodded. 'Why don't you send someone else to get the tickets from her?" She waited in anticipation for Kick's answer. The daredevil cracked slowly into a mischievous grin. "That's a GREAT idea! Thanks Jacky!"

The brown-haired girl flushed a pale pink. But seconds later, the bashfulness became a lost cause. "You're welcome… my _love_." She fluttered her eyes at a disturbed Kick.

A misshapen blur of red and white hauling blue could be seen. "C'mon Gunther!" Kick cried.

Kick cringed as he heard Jacky call after him.

"I'll wait for you!"

* * *

><p>Kick stopped over at the Battle Snax for well wanted privacy.<p>

Ignoring the wafting smell of food from the kitchens, he related his scheme to Gunther.

"Okay, so I thought about what Jacky said. All we have to do is find someone Kendall doesn't know to help us."

"How about one of Kendall's friends?"

"She doesn't have any. She's _Kendall._"

"Good point."

Kick tapped his chin as he mulled over his thoughts. "Hm… who in Mellowbrook would help me…?"

"Nope, not him," "Nah, he's creepy…" were the words Kick said as an image of all the people he knew slid into his head one by one.

"Thought of anyone yet?" The Viking boy asked, picking his fingers.

"No," Kick admitted. "I caused too much trouble."

"Then who's gonna help you with your problem?" Gunther inquired.

Kick's eyes lit up. Light bulb.

He stood up, and banged his fists down. "You!" He pointed towards Gunther.

"Me?"

"Yes, you!"

Gunther started spluttering. "No way, Kick, Kendall scares me." His hands pushed forward in front of his face, gesturing wildly. "No way, nope, nu-uh, no can do!"

Kick looked at him pleadingly. "Aw… come on, please? It's just Kendall."

Gunther looked at Kick dubiously, "'Just Kendall?' Have you seen her when she's mad?"

The eager face on Kick dropped. "Yes. I got a face full of it. But, anyways, do it for Boom McCondor, Billy Stumps… for all the great X-tremes out there."

"Why can't you ask her yourself?" The chubby child crossed his arms huffily.

Kick got cut short at this. Indignation replaced the eagerness in his veins. "Because… because… she's _KENDALL. _The girl who hates me just 'coz I'm extreme. You don't go around asking for favours from the enemy. And _she,_ is the enemy." Kick finished, his chest heaving heavily. It was then he realized he had stood up on his chair.

Settling down, he looked at a surrendering Gunther. The boy uncrossed his arms. "Okay. I'll do it."

Kick smiled. "I have a plan."

* * *

><p>The day was still sunny in Mellowbrook. No one paid attention to the rather stout man wobbling down the road towards the Perkin's household.<p>

Once reaching the destination, a hand jutted out knocking testily on the door.

It opened. "Yes?" asked Kendall. The blonde girl raised an eyebrow at the slightly towering stranger in front of her. In the silence that proceeded, she took in the person's profile. A large trench overcoat topped with an enormous hat. Stout somewhere in the middle, and unusually… _small _at the bottom. Now and then, the figure gave wobbles left and right. Very clichéd. And very suspicious. She narrowed her eyes at the stranger, somewhat ignoring the apprehensive air around him.

"Yes…?" she repeated.

She heard the clearing of a throat.

"Child, are your mama and papa home?" She detected a French accent. A badly done French accent.

Her narrowed eyes became slits.

Buttowski. And his pet baboon.

She'd play along. For now.

"Oh yes," she said sweetly. "Why? Would you like to speak with them?"

"Oh yes, Miss…-?"

"Perkins," she said. That sickly sweet smile still dripping off her face. "May I ask, dear… _sir_," she added a trace of menacing to the end, "why do we have the _pleasure _of having you here?" Her face was a picture of untouched innocence.

"I haf heard you hold vary rare teekets to a vary rare show."

Kendall tilted her head. "But how do you know? I only got the tickets yesterday."

The 'stranger' coughed nervously. "Eet's a small neighbourhood. News can traa-vel fast."

Kendall smiled deviously. "It can, can it…-?" She held a hand out and pulled angrily at the coat. "-…_Clarence!_"

The trenchcoat flopped to the ground. With it came crashing Kick and Gunther. Dizzily, they got up. "I'm okay," the blonde boy said.

Kendall crossed her arms. "How _dumb_ do you think I am?"

Kick shuffled his foot around. "Dumb enough to buy it?" he said weakly.

Gunther whispered into Kick's ear. "I told you she was being too nice."

Kendall shot them a shark's gaze. The way a predator looked at prey. Kick didn't notice, but he flinched under it. More than once.

"That's it, Clarence. There is no way you're getting those tickets now. Not that there was any chance before…" She smirked. "Good-bye!"

The girl was about to slam the door shut, craving the satisfaction of doing it in Kick's face, but was stopped by a yellow boot poking in through the gap. He jammed it with his foot. Contemplating whether or not to crush it under hers, the door pushed open. Apparently, Kick had the same idea she did. He held the door open with his hand. "No, Kendall, wait. Hear me out. Please?"

That did it. Politeness hardly ever came to Kendall. Nobody bothered. The girl sighed heavily. Why did she have to be softened by just one word? And from _him_?

"Make it quick. I'm meeting Ronaldo in five minutes." She settled into her customary pose.

Kick opened his mouth, but something different came out. "You guys are still dating?" he asked disgustedly. "I thought that little creep would've dumped you for rocket Science or something."

Kendall gave him the driest gaze she could muster. "Oh look. You wasted two."

Kick shook his head and spoke. "I REALLY want those tickets, Kendall. Now, could you give them to me? I'll even pay you if you want."

Kendall smirked, "No."

Kick stared at her angrily. "Why not? You don't like stunts, extremeness, daredevils… I'm the living proof."

"Exactly. That's because. It's fun to torture you. We don't even like each other, Clarence. Have you forgotten?"

"With you around? Huh. Hardly."

"Good, move now. You're keeping me."

Kick abruptly grabbed the sleeve of the advancing Kendall. "Let me go, _Buttowski_!" Kick got slightly stunned by that. She hardly ever called him by his last name. He shook out of the stupor. "I want those tickets!"

Kendall tugged herself away from him. "Not with that attitude, you big baby! Go bother someone else for them!"

Kick launched himself on Kendall pinning her arms to the ground.

"Pinned ya. Now give me the tickets."

The girl reddened at the close proximity between them. She tried to ignore his smug face looking down at her. It became increasingly hard. The sun hit him from behind, slightly blinding her. The blood dashed to her face, and an unnatural heat (having nothing to do with the day) glowed about her. His weight pressed against her stomach. The heat centered on that area… she also noticed his hands planted on either side of her head, closer than normal. Kendall knew she was blushing furiously. _Talk about trapped in the moment, _her brain gave an unwilling response. _Shut up, _she thought.

Several things about this confused her. What was that suppressed feeling in her chest? Why wasn't she shoving him off? Why was she breathing faster than usual? And _why_ did she have this urge to know what Kick was thinking right now? Too many questions, and the only answer was Kick's coal eyes staring back at hers.

She never really was a good 'mood-reader'. She knew she saw embarrassment, and smugness, no doubt. But… but was that confusion? His eyes were slightly wider than his normal steeling gaze. Was this a trick of the shadow the helmet was causing? Why would he have reason to be confused?

_… oh… oh dear, is he coming closer?_

He was.

"Kendall, deary," he mocked. "Tickets?"

Kendall blushed at the lower baritone he was using. Was it because he was getting closer by the second? They were almost nose to nose now. A few centimeters of air separated them. She could… she could almost feel the warmth….

"G-get off me!" she stuttered. She pushed Kick off her. "I'm late. Ronaldo will be mad."

Kick stared at her curiously. Why was she blushing so hard? He scratched at his helmet. Flushing, he thought of the moment a few seconds back. Why had he done it? Was it an impulse? _Yeah, that's it, it's an impulse. I wasn't thinking… right? _Kick tried to reassure himself._ But… but it wasn't impulse making me continue it._ He blushed remembering how close he got. So much detail... she smelled so… fresh. Sub-consciously, Kick bit his lip, wanting that smell again. It was so unique… Did she know she had a tiny birthmark under-?

_Gah! Kick, stop it! _He scolded himself. _Bad Kick, bad Kick. Bad boy. _He took a deep breath, and tried to avoid looking at Kendall. Behind him, the mentioned girl was doing the same.

Gunther picked this moment to speak. "Kick, wouldn't it be silly if Kendall made you come with Ronaldo and her on their dates? Wow, would you hate it." He chuckled. "Man, you are funny!" he spoke to himself.

Kick gave him a worried look, "Pipe it, Gunther! Before she…-"

"What a lovely idea, Gunther," came Kendall's voice, sickly sweet to perfection. "It would be the perfect opportunity to make Clarence squirm."

_Aw, biscuits, _he thought. "No, you wouldn't want that… me coming along and spoiling your… date with Ronaldo." Kick laughed nervously, trying to push down the butterflies that were threatening to rise. His eyes betrayed his panic a little too clearly. Kendall saw this.

"Oh, I would." Kendall smirked evilly. "Ronaldo won't mind." She looked at the daredevil coyly. "What do you say, Clarence? Survive tomorrow with me and Ronaldo on our date. No back-talk. No stunts. No Gunther to help you at all. I'll revoke what I said. If you win, which I doubt, you get the tickets."

Kick raised an eyebrow at her. "Nothing on Earth will make me spend the day with you and that freak of Nature. Nothing. No way, Perkins." He knew what was in store for him if he did accept - pure, unadulterated torture. With two of his least favourite people in the world, who would to no end try and pull his brain inside out.

But, he also knew what would happen if he didn't accept. No Boom. No Billy. The chance of a lifetime would've slipped out of his hands.

Gunther pounced on Kick and shook the tiny boy violently. "Stay strong, Kick. For Boom McCondor and Billy Stumps. Besides, Kick, you're a daredevil. And a pretty darn good one. Think of it as a challenge. If you succeed this challenge, you would be able to do anything!"

Kick's eyes strayed from Kendall to Gunther repeatedly. What would he sacrifice to see the ultimate showdown?

His sanity.

"Well?" prompted Kendall, tapping her foot impatiently.

"I… o-okay." He was defeated.

"Yes!" Gunther released Kick's arms.

"Perfect!" Kendall said with fake sugariness. Inside, she was surprised. She was almost certain he would back down. Then again, the little squeak did manage to pack surprises. "Tomorrow, Ronaldo will have to leave a bit earlier than me. So we get to spend at least a couple of hours together. Isn't that great?"

Kick looked at her darkly. "Peachy."

Kendall smirked. Tomorrow was going to be the best day ever. For her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - First of all, thanks to each and every one of you who faved and reviewed the last chapter: at Grewlicious- I loved your review. It made my day. I love when people give reviews in detail. :) at The Sole Survivor- I'm so glad you're reading this, and yes, you did inspire this. :) at Ashurea4-Thanks! Glad I was able to impress you. :) at SariSpy56-Thank you! I finally reached the term of 'epic' :P I hope this update was fast enough for you. :) at acosta perez jose ramiro- Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like the chapter! at ilikemydaredevilsmediumrare-Yes, Kendall is pretty much in control here, and yes, this story's plot is eerily similar to the ep. I assure you though, I didn't copy off it. I got the idea before I knew of the episode. Thanks for telling me. :) <strong>

**This chapter has a K/K moment. I know it seems 'much'-ish, so please tell me if anything needs to be edited. I just think moments like such can't be rushed. Sorry if Kick seemed OOC.**

**Now, PLEASE review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - I do not own Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3.<span>**

* * *

><p>"C'mon Kick, It's not as bad as it seems." Gunther addressed the shorter of the two. Kick had his helmet against a wall, banging both repeatedly together.<p>

The boy halted the continuous pattern to glance incredulously at Gunther. "Won't be as bad as it seems?" he repeated dully. Gunther winced at the strangled look on his face. "Gunther," Kick said, the look becoming more pronounced. "There are two of them. Not one, _two_. I can hardly deal with _one_ of them. And now I'm stuck with two. On a _date._ I HATE mushy stuff… and those two are the living proof."

Kick diverted his gaze for a second, then focused it back on Gunther. "The only way this could be any worse is if Gordan Gibble was involved somehow."

"Kick! The phone rung! Some girl said you and her were going to see someone called Gordan Gibble, doing a speech or something. Have fun on your date, deary!" An orange head pooped back into the window.

Kick resumed his head-banging. "I stand corrected."

His friend tentatively patted his shoulder. "It's okay, Kick. It'll be over soon."

"To think," _thump! _"I have to," _thump! _", stand those two," _thump! _ "things!" _thump!_

Kick stopped and looked at Gunther sadly. "Too bad that you can't come… with… me…" He stared at Gunther blankly.

"Um, Kick, are you okay?" Gunther asked, eyeing his best friend uncertainly. He waved a hand in front of him.

"That's it!" Kick jumped, shoving Gunther's hand out of the way. "YOU can come with me, Gunther!"

"Me?"

"Yes, you!"

"But Kendall said no," Gunther bit his lip.

"No worries. It's covered. You could sneak around in the bushes until I'm done with the torture."

"Umm…" Gunther 's eyes slid from left to right in quick succession.

"What d'ya say?" Kick asked, his face betraying relief. "This way, it'll be more bearable."

His face shone eagerly waiting for Gunther's agreement. But soon, the grin slid off his face as the boy opposite stayed silent.

"What do you say, Gunther?" Kick repeated, his face slipping from disappointment to hope.

Meanwhile, Gunther shifted his feet uncomfortable. "Uhhh…. Kick? Uh… normally, I'd love to, but now…? Kick's chest leapt to his throat, "I can't. I'm sorry, buddy. Kendall scares me to death, and if she sees me, I'm _going_ to be dead. She has eyes better than a hawk's," he said, emphasizing his point. He trembled slightly. "I'm sorry, Kick. Really I am."

He turned away, slight shame in his step. After a few minutes, he turned back, decidedly more cheerful. "But I _can_ give you advice. Remember Kick, do it all and then some. Kick Buttowski never fails, remember?"

"But this is _Kendall_," Kick said painfully, "doing kissy stuff with _Ronaldo_. I'll give up Cheetah Chug to never see those two again!"

"But _you're _Kick. You never give up."

"I… I _guess _you're right," said boy mumbled.

Gunther raised an eye at his atypical behavior. _Wow, he must really be out of it, _he thought. "Just hang on, okay? It's only as bad as you make it." He headed for his home, leaving Kick with his thoughts.

Kick sighed. He was on his own.

* * *

><p>… <em>The nest day …<em>

Today was the day. The dreaded day.

People passing by gave strange looks at the pacing daredevil, the sight of him frazzled curiously unusual.

_It's okay, Kick. Remember what Gunther said: do it all and then some. I'm Kick Buttowski… he never fails… I'm Kick Buttowski… I'm Kick Buttowski…_

The boy was up strangely early. Gunther had wished him luck earlier, and now he stood at the entrance of the Battle Snax, no delicious scent wafting from it, being so as it was closed. Kick paced on the spot, his posture tight, and his hands folded behind his back.

He never remembered being so… out of place. He lived for rush. Nothing was ever so… slow to him before. The solution always came to him. Now… his mind was caught up on what would happen. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he'd ever be in the vicinity of his nemeses. Never. Had you suggested the idea to him a few days ago, he'd have laughed it off. Spending time with _them_… really? Such a thought would've been the product of a late night snack – his nightmares, or something…

But now?

It was reality.

_Maybe I'm in a bad dream, _Kick thought desperately. _I should just wake up, and bug Brad. Yeah, that'd do._ He pinched himself, and yelped. "No, still awake," he groaned.

The daredevil slumped on to the pavement, head lolling. "Worst idea ever. And I had many bad ideas," he muttered to himself.

He didn't notice a looming shadow behind him. It stopped a couple of feet away, then spoke.

"Clarence? Why are you talking to yourself?"

Kick squeezed his eyes shut. That voice. It would be hard to ignore even in sleep.

"Where's the sap?" he said, not bothering to turn around. Kendall frowned. "_Ronaldo_ is waiting for me at the Mellowbrook Science Emporium. He needs stuff for his lab." She smirked. "We're going there, you know. That's where your torture starts." She grinned evilly.

"Woohoo for me. Are you done yet, or can we just get this over with?" Kick heaved himself off the floor. Kendall scowled at him. "No backtalk, Clarence. Or the bet's off."

_Nothing would make me happier, _Kick thought sarcastically. But another part of his brain countered protesting for it to continue, or no showdown. _That's the only reason I'm going through with this. _Kick thought, _well, that, and the fact Kick Buttowski never fails._

"Ugh, just come on, Clarence. I'll show you the way, since I doubt you even know what Science is." She motioned for him to follow her.

"I know this town like the back of my hand." He shoved his hands into his pocket. "I don't go there 'coz it's not my thing. And also, I'm not a nerd."

Kendall glared daggers at him. "Are you insinuating me and Ronaldo are nerds?"

"No, just stating facts," Kick said simply, relishing the angry look dawning on Kendall's face.

"You just don't give up, do you?" she scowled.

"Nope," Kick said, hands still in pocket.

Kendall kept the scowl on her face. She wanted to see his discomfort. That was part the reason why she even suggested this. _Huh, as if there's any other reason why I'd wanna spend time with Clarence, _she scoffed. Her scowl softened. No matter, Kick would crack soon, and she'd be on his side waiting to see it. _With glee, no doubt, _she resisted the urge shuffling her hands together.

* * *

><p>"Hellooo, my dear," Ronaldo greeted her with affection. They arrived at the Emporium. The walk there had been silent, for the most part, aside from the occasional exchanging of insults. Kick never thought he'd ever experience that kind of… stiffness before. Kendall had been unusually laconic. She seemed to be going through some sort of internal conflict with herself. Kick concluded she'd been debating ways to make him squirm.<p>

_Her presence is enough_, he thought sarcastically.

At the moment, he was feeling just annoyance. An d the need to barf. "Kendall informed me you'd be here." Ronaldo said coldly. "But how delightful… I and my dearest get to make you squeal. Succumbing yourself for tickets? How pathetic." Kendall joined him in his laughter.

Kick clenched his fists, but said nothing. _You don't want to get yourself into trouble… _he reassured himself.

"So, Ronaldo sweetie, what do we need to get for your lab?" Kendall said sweetly, laying a hand on Ronaldo's arm. He smiled, "oh, nothing much. I would very much like to purchase a neutron obliterator."

"Do they even sell those?" Kendall asked, perplexed.

"But of course, it's only the hottest thing for brains like me to own."

"But it's going to be expensive. You have enough money?"

"Kendall, darling, what do you expect I do with my brilliant inventions?" he cooed.

Before Kendall could answer, Kick spoke first. "As _entertaining_ as this is, shouldn't be get a move on?" _Like now, before I barf… _ Kick thought.

"Maybe Clarence is right. We have a lot to do today, don't we, love?" Kendall hurriedly agreed with Kick. The smaller boy raised an eyebrow curiously. Kendall never agreed with him. He had a sneaking feeling she wasn't enjoying herself as much as she let on. That, and the liveliness in her eyes was subdued somehow.

Interesting.

Ronaldo smiled happily at the nick-name, so readily obliged. "Yes, Buttowski's right… for once. After I find the obliterator, I'll give you a ring, is that alright, my sweet?"

Kendall flashed a toothy smile, and flipped up her pink phone. "Okay! And don't worry, I'll give Clarence here heck from us," she smirked.

Kick didn't pay attention. Her liveliness returned. Did Ronaldo have something to do with it?

Ronaldo, in the meantime, smirked. "I know you will, darling. Ta-ta!"

She smiled again, "bye!" After her boyfriend's back was turned, she forcefully grabbed Kick's collar, and headed the opposite direction. "Come on," she said gruffly.

Kick hauled himself out of her grip, and glared. "Don't touch me!" he snapped. Kendall rolled her eyes. "Stop being a baby. Just follow me, Clarence."

'What's up with you?" Kick gave her an eye. "Ronaldo roll of the wrong side, or something?"

"Shut up, it's none of your business! He didn't do anything."

"Oh really…?" Kick grinned, happy he struck a nerve. "So you, and the jerk _aren't_ having kissy issues?" Kick suppressed his laughter. He knew he wasn't supposed to 'back-talk', but that didn't mean he wasn't going to have fun with this. His grin only doubled when he saw Kendall shiver in anger.

"NO, WE AREN'T!" She blew up. Kick froze, he knew she would overreact, but this much?

Kendall puffed in and out, and when she calmed herself, she found she attracted unwanted stares. "Sorry," she said bashfully. "Nothing wrong, carry on." One by one, the gazes disappeared, and Kendall breathed in relief. Turning, she saw one gaze hadn't left her,

"Are you _sure _you're okay?" Kick asked. Clearly, something was bugging her, and it wasn't him. For once.

"Yeah… yeah. I'm fine. Nothing to worry about," she breathed shortly. Kick frowned at her, but spoke nothing of the matter. He was about to step forward, when her voice stopped him.

"It's just…" Kendall stopped. Kick froze yet again. He knew that tone. His mother used it when she wanted to talk about her feelings. _Ugh,_ he thought. _She's gonna ask me how to deal with her… couple things. _Kick had to spit the words out. Such concepts were foreign to him. Maybe he should bolt.

_But it's only polite to listen when someone's down, _a part of his brain said. Kick sighed. Curse common courtesy.

He stayed on the spot, and took an uninterested muse. _The torture begins… _he thought glumly.

"… I just need to tell Ronaldo something, and I don't know how to tell him. I don't know how he'll react," she said in a breath.

Kick gave her a stare. Was it what he thought it was…? Gunther told him about this kind of thing – apparently it came up a lot in Nordic soaps.

Kendall looked uncomfortable, and so was he. How was he supposed to deal with this? He was a dare-devil, he didn't know anything about the romance department. The limited amount he did know came from Gunther. He mentally face-palmed. He should really think about expanding his horizons.

So what was he supposed to do? Women were a mystery, and Kendall… did she even fit in it? She was alike and at the same time, so unlike most of the girls he met. While most were obsessed with fashion, pop stars e.t.c, she buried herself in books. If it were some other girl, he could just hand her one of those sappy magazines, but Kendall was somehow different… in more ways than one.

The only other girl he remembered that didn't fit in was Scarlett. She too was different, but she had only one track of mind. It was stunts, like him. Maybe that's why he fit so well with her. Scarlett was a girl version of him. The first girl that wasn't afraid to do the things he did. He was drawn to that.

But she wan't _exactly_ like him. She was only able to go on one track at a time, and it took someone to divert it. She never wanted to stray outside the lifestyle she knew, unless she was made to. Kick, though, was willing to try new things (as long as he could do them the way _he_ wanted.)

But though she had quirks, Scarlett had an _awesome_ personality, maybe the total opposite of Kendall, and she hardly failed to impress him. She could always capture a part of his mind. Something Kendall managed to do of the _opposite._ Many times.

But did Kendall really fall so far behind? Kendall did manage to surprise him more than once. And he thought the only way she could do that was if she dropped a book. They had been able to co-operate on (_rare_) occasion.

He'd admit one thing; Kendall confused him. Here was a girl again unlike others, only she took up a studious personality. But at times, she'd do things so… un-her. Things so unfit for her persona. Take the time she 'let the air loose' to throw off Brad.

Did girls even fart? His mother and Brianna proved otherwise. Same went for Gunther's mum, and it was practically a tradition in their family.

Which again brought him to the point that Kendall came from a world of her own. She was unlike.

But was that a bad thing…? No, she just confused him. A lot.

He was thrown off his thoughts by Kendall's voice.

"You know what, just forget whatever you heard." Kendall said in annoyance. "I don't know why I even told you… let's just go."

Kick silently followed her, frowning as he sunk more into his mind. But fate wouldn't let him have peace just yet.

"Kick! Run!" Kendall said suddenly in a panic. She tugged his collar, and threw him behind a table of beakers. "Wha…" he started, but Kendall slammed a hand to his mouth. "Shh… Stay here, okay? And don't speak!" she hissed, and with that, ran off to another section of the place.

Kick didn't have to wait long to see what the commotion was about. He popped his head above the table (when did he ever listen to Kendall?), but soon wished he hadn't.

"Hiiii, Kick!"

_Oh no…_

"How did you find me, Wacky Jacky?" he said not bothering to correct his mistake.

"Duh! I followed the scent of awesome!" Jacky swung about, while Kick rolled his eyes. "I heard about your bet…"

"And how'd you do that? I didn't tell anyone." Kick said tiredly. "I spied," she shrugged. "Wherever you are, I'm watching. Doy! I'm your biggest fan!"

"That's unbelievably creepy," Kick said dryly. "Just go, Jacky. It's bad enough here already."

"Oh, I know," she said sadly, not quite getting the hint. She stood there, unmoving, a solid grin plastered on her face. Kick raised an eyebrow. "You're still here."

"I can't let you suffer alone, Kick," Jacky said emotionally. "So I thought, who better to end your sorrow than," she took a breath, "your biggest fan!" she said extravagantly, unnecessarily pointing at herself.

"No. No, no, no, no, no, NO!" Kick shook his hands wildly as he backed away from the girl.

"Aw, c'mon Kick, it'll be like a d_aaa_te," she cooed, coming closer to him.

Kick grimaced. _Urrrgh.. _"Sorry Jackie. I'm wrapped up enough with Ronaldo and Kendall."

_Please let her buy it… please let her buy it… _he pleaded mentally.

"Fine." The grin slid off her face like butter. A scowl replaced it. "Okay, fine, but if you don't let me come with you, I'm telling everyone you're hanging out with Kendall and Ronaldo!"

"But that's blackmail!" Kick frowned. Were fans even supposed to do this?

"So?" said Jackie. "I reeeallly wanna spend time with you, Kick…" she gazed dreamily at him.

_And I don't want to… _Kick stared her desperately. _I say no, and I lose my rep. This day went WAY beyond worse…_

"Oh, Kick!" she threw her arms around him. Too tired to care, Kick just let his head fall in desperation.

_Aw, biscuits._

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Haha, yeah, Kick and Jacky are on a date. A very forced date. Never thought you'd see the day, huh? Anyways, to be clear, Ronaldo and Kendall are not going to break up in the next chapter. He still has a prominent roll. **

**I wanna thank ALL my reviewers for my last chapter. I don't have too much time right now. Spent all of my spare time typing this chapter. (2 hours) Anyway, all your reviews meant so much to me. I wish I could reply to each and everyone of them. I hope those same people and all the others like this chapter. Oh, and I'm very sorry for updating so late. See, I went on a trip. All my stories were home. Sorry. I also hope Ronaldo wasn't too out of character.**

**A quick note, school starts soon, so my time will be limited. But don't worry, I'll try and update as much as I can.**

**So what will happen in the next chapter? What is it Kendall wanted to say about Ronaldo? And how will Kick react throughout the _date _with Jacky? Oh, also, you might have noticed Kick mused about Scarlett a bit. Yeah, that doesn't mean this suddenly turns to Kick/Scarlett, and Ronaldo/Kendall. Heh, all part of the plot... to find out what drama's gonna ensue, read the next chapter... ;)**

**Please review, guys! :) It'd mean alot! :) Thank you for reading!**


End file.
